


Белен и Рика

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взгляды украдкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белен и Рика

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнение заявки: http://one-line.diary.ru/p191093089.htm.

1 — Простота.  
Рика совершенно не жадная. Ей одинаково нравятся украшения из драгоценных камней и деревянные дешёвки с поверхности. Белен пытается купить её, но оказывается подкуплен сам этой простотой.

2 — Неприкасаемая.  
Рика послушная, наивная и очень добрая.

3 — Безопасность.  
Когда Рика думает, что её никто не видит, она расслабляется, садится, подгибая под себя пухловатые лодыжки, и принимается чесать шевелюру подаренным Беленом нефритовым гребнем. Иногда она даже поёт.

4 — Любовь.  
Белен быстро понимает, что Рика не так радуется его подаркам, как сказанным им в минуты благожелательного расположения духа редким ласковым словам.

5 — Семья.  
Рика чтит мать, и Белен ценит это. Поэтому он забрал к себе во дворец и Калах. 

6 — Метаморфоза.  
Если смотреть на неё с правой стороны, она — обычная замухрышка с симпатичной мордашкой и клеймом неприкасаемой. Если с левой — её профиль не отличить от профиля благородной дамы.

6.1 — Женщина.  
Но потом она замечает, что за ней наблюдают, разворачивается лицом и улыбается. И становится Рикой.

7 — Дети.  
Белен надеется, что Рика родит ему ещё и дочь. Ему хочется, чтобы у неё были такие же рыжие волосы, похожие на красный песчаник.

8 — Жена.  
Белен отдаёт распоряжение расправиться с крикливым глашатаем Харроумонта, но передумывает и отзывает своих воинов. Ему не стыдно, что он связался с неприкасаемой. Ему не стыдно, что Рика станет его женой.

9 — Вера.  
Рика верит в него.

10 — Защита.  
Однажды один из слуг Белена сравнивает Рику с тёплым маленьким пламенем. Белен думает, что это правда. Он может задавить её движением пальцев, но никогда этого не сделает.


End file.
